


Groundwork

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Horses, cutesy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning trail ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundwork

She was lunging her hart when he wandered over, one hand rested on the pommel of his sword. The ring of clashing steel behind him made him feel a bit guilty, but he’d been drawn to the antlered beast trotting around Ellana’s slight, elven form. It was an enchanting sight, seeing her face so calm and trance-like, as though there was nowhere else in the world she’d rather be. The hart at the other end of the lead line watched her intently, searching her body language for cues. His inside ear was turned to her as well, and everything about the creature was loyal obedience. Cullen was impressed.

On the third pass, Ellana bent and whoa’d the creature, who turned in immediately and snorted, lowering its head even with its spine in respect. They switched sides and started the whole process over again.

“Good morning, Commander.” Ellana said once she’d coaxed the hart into a trot. “What brings you to the stables?”

“I had a spare moment and thought I’d watch you work.” He replied awkwardly, faint heat rising to his cheeks. He cleared his throat and hoped she hadn’t seen. Her grin told him that she had.

“I’m flattered, Commander.” She said, and Cullen couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. “It’s not often that people take interest in the mounts. Most simply treat them as tools to be used, rather than as living, breathing things.” He didn’t admit that he had, up until that moment, never considered a horse to be more or less than a mode of transportation.

“I’m surprised to see you doing the groundwork.” He said instead. She stopped the creature again and turned her shoulder to it, allowing it to approach. She stroked its head affectionately and smiled.

“I enjoy it.” She said softly, sadness touching her eyes. “My father is our clan’s halla herder. He’s the one that works the halla every day, making sure they’re fit to pull the aravels.”

“You sound like you miss him.”

“I do.” And she was quiet for long enough to make Cullen uncomfortable. “You said you had some spare time, right?” She asked suddenly. He shifted his weight back, immediately suspicious.

“A bit, yes. Why?”

“Would you like to ride with me?” Her gaze dropped from his suddenly, and Cullen realized with surprise that she was nervous. “You don’t have to, of course, but I’d hate to go alone.” She poked at a rock with the toe of her boot. The hart snorted again and dropped his head to graze. Cullen smiled then, his eyes softening as she glanced at him sheepishly.

“Sure. I’d love to.” He agreed, shaking his head as she grinned at him.

“Excellent! D’you have a horse?” She asked, vaulting up onto her beast in one smooth motion. “How’s your balance? Can you ride bareback?”

“Yes, I can ride bareback.” He replied, killing the pang of anxiety before it reached his chest. He’d ridden horses all his life, and even now he was the proud owner of a flashy palomino mare, but he hadn’t ridden without a saddle since his childhood in Honnleath. He hoped his balance wouldn’t suffer without stirrups. “And yes I have a horse.”

“Get it then!” She said, and it was not a request. Cullen sighed and strode into the barn to retrieve his mare, who pinned her ears at the hart when he led her outside. “Saucy thing.” Ellana cooed after the beast’s ire.

They rode in silence for a long way. Ellana led, her shoulders relaxed and straight, the posture of a woman accustomed to life on horseback. Or hartback. Or did the Dalish ride their halla? Cullen didn’t think it appropriate to ask, so his mouth remained shut.

“This is fun.” She said after a while, flashing a toothy grin over her shoulder at him. “We should do this every morning.”

“Hm.” He agreed, content to watch the way her body moved with the hart’s gait rather than because of it. “Perhaps it would be prudent to bring breakfast next time.”

“Hungry?” She teased, but he could see that she was pleased with the idea.

“I haven’t eaten yet.” He admitted. She turned almost completely around to face him.

“You haven’t eaten yet? Flames, do you ever have time for anything other than scowling at maps and barking orders?” He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin, giving her the best scowl he could muster without actually laughing like he wanted to. The look of alarm at having offended him on her face made the corner of his mouth quirk up, but otherwise he looked every inch the Inquisition’s military commander.

“Certainly.” He said sternly. “I also have time for scowling at reports and general broodiness.” Surprise caught on her face before she burst out laughing.

“And for being terrifying and adorably witty as well, it seems.” He felt the heat rise in his face again, earning from her a soft giggle that made him ache. She sighed and looked up at the sun, then at the shadows on the ground. Calculating the time, he figured. “All right, Cullen, how about I buy you lunch, since you were kind enough to keep me company this morning?” She asked, and he noted that she’d said his name rather than his title. He smiled.

“I’d like that, Ellana.” He said softly. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this to see how well I could describe groundwork. I didn't intend for it to be a DA fic, but it just kinda happened and I ended up not focusing on the horses at all, haha. 
> 
> Anyway, for anyone who might not know about horses or what some of these terms mean:
> 
> Groundwork: any work done with a horse that is done out of the saddle or "on the ground," such as lunging. 
> 
> Lunging: also called "lungeing" or "longeing." Work done at the end of a lead line or lunge line (though if you have a round pen, you can omit the line. This is called "free lunging" or lunging "at liberty"). The rider stands in the middle of a pen while the horse moves in a circle around them at the end of the line. The idea is to get the horse paying attention to you and responding softly to commands. It is also used to teach and reestablish respect. If you're curious as to what this looks like, google Clinton Anderson's "lunging for respect."
> 
> Not a term, but when Ellana turns her shoulder to the hart so that it comes to her is called "hooking on" or "joining up." You can also turn your back fully to the horse, but I don't like to do that. Turning a shoulder to the horse is my personal cue, because I like to be able to see him. The horse is not supposed to approach you unless you give it a cue that says it can. This is all about respect (pushy horses are not fun). It's also supposed to give its undivided attention until you release it, which is not what happens here lol.
> 
> Sorry, that got longer than I wanted. You're probably thinking you didn't come here for a horse lesson!!


End file.
